The rise of the fallen angels
by Light-Reaction
Summary: Not whole title. Wouldn't fit. Loki is given a second chance at life. How will he use it? Will eventually beome slash.


The (previously approved by God herself) rise of the fallen angels

By: Light-Reaction

A/N: J-Lo if you ever read this I'm sorry 'bout what happens your (ex)boyfriend

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The world was spinning. All the colors slowly melding. Yellow, orange green, red and others slowly turning to gray and then black. A few minutes later he awoke. He looked around. He couldn't see his hand even if he touched his nose because it was so dark. Suddenly everything became bright.

"Loki." He heard a voice call. Softly and melodically.

He go up, slowly and doubtfully he walked to it. He was pretty sure when he got to the voice he would just fall into the pit of fire and brimstone a.k.a. Hell. But for some reason he just kept walking to it.

"Loki." The voice got louder and louder. Then suddenly he heard:

"Loki get your stupid but down here!" It wasn't he same voice but he thought he recognized it. When he finally got there he was a bit surprised. It was god and Metatron.

"What. What is it?" He asked a bit scared.

"Loki. I have decided..." God paused.

"To send me to hell?" Loki asked desperation evident in his voice. God shook her head.

"No. I am giving you a second chance."

"I don't really see why. But apparently trying to stop Bartleby from destroying all reality -even if you were drunk while doing it- is a noble enough deed." Metatron said rolling his eyes. God glared at him.

"So you're making me an angel again?" Loki asked hopefully. Once again god shook her head.

"No. You died with sins on your soul. It would be impossible to give you your wings back. And besides you must earn them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Loki asked desperate.

"I will send you back to earth. You will live amongst the humans. You will be a human. And when you die you shall be judged. If you lived a righteous life you will become an angel again. If not..."

"Well you know what happens." Metatron interrupted. Once again god glared at him. Suddenly Loki felt dizzy. Woozy. And any other adjective that ended in -zy. He fell.

When Loki next woke up he was on an alley. In New Jersey. Loki got up off of the disgusting, putrid, and God knows what else ground. He was dazed. After shaking his head to clear it he walked out of the alley. He felt...kinda crappy. Well aside from waking up in an alley. Bartleby had betrayed him. Cut off his wings. And stabbed him in the back...literally.

__

Ok Technically in the side but that's not the point. Loki thought. He had spent an eternity with Bartleby. And as a consequence of that loved him. You can't spend a billion years with some one and not have your feelings toward that person (or entity as the case may be) grow. Suddenly Loki felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned back but nothing. He started to walk again. And he felt it again. He whipped his head back and saw nothing. But when he turned around he saw a little kid, about 5 or 6 staring up at him.

"Hey kid." Loki said flashing a smile to the kid and then kept on walking. He decided to stop dwelling for a minute and focus on the now.

__

Ok. So I'm human now. That mean I have to eat. Find a place to live. And get myself some clothes. Loki felt it again. He turned around. There was the kid.

"Hey kid what's your name?" Loki asked.

"Hi Mr. I'm Mikey. What's your name Mr.?" The little kid asked holding up a hand. Loki took it and shook it.

"I'm Loki. Nice to meet ya kid. By the way have you been following me?" Loki decided to take the direct approach. The kid nodded. "Well why don't you go back to where you live. Don't wanna get lost now do ya?" The kid shook his head. Loki turned around and kept walking. But he still felt it. He quickly turned around. He went to open his mouth but...

"Mr. Loki, will you walk me home?" The kid looked at Loki up with big puppy dog eyes.

"Kid I don't know where you live." Loki answered.

"That's OK! I know!" With that he grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The little Kid dragged Loki for about five minutes. He then stopped in front of this... well it looked like a school.

"Here it is!" Mikey said excitedly.

It looked like a school. It was fenced in and there were a ton of children running around inside. There was a small playground. And the "house" was painted white. Though on one of the sides there was a mural of a field with lots of flowers and so on and so forth. But out side there Was a sign. When Loki read it he realized what it was. An orphanage. Mikey let go of his hand and ran back in where a couple of ladies an to him and hugged him. Scolding him. Saying things like: "You could've gotten lost." or "what if something happened to you?"

"Bye Mr. Loki!" The little kid yelled from inside the fence. Loki wave d goodbye. He was about to turn and leave when one of the ladies turned to him and said:

"Thank you for bringing Mikey back to the orphanage. You're welcome to come and visit him whenever you like."

"Your welcome. And I will." Loki said. He then turned and left. On the brink of tears. Being a human was going to get used to. Especially if there were more Mikeys in the world.

"Now where to sleep." Loki mumbled to himself.

TBC...


End file.
